1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of garments and also to the field of electronic devices and in particular, electronic devices such as a smart phone or portable media player, and for a mechanism within the garment for retaining the electronic device so that it can be in an in-use operational condition while an individual is wearing the garment and engaged in physical activity such as walking, running or other exercise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic devices such as smart phones, portable media players and other electronic devices are well known in the prior art. In most prior art, the electronic devices are retained in a pocket which is worn on a belt or is otherwise retained in a pouch which is worn on a belt or worn around a person's neck. These are both cumbersome and uncomfortable and it also makes it difficult to read the electronic device while engaged in an activity such as walking or running.
An information disclosure statement being filed concurrently with this application lists the prior art patents which are known to the inventor and are relevant to the field of the present invention.
There is a significant need for an improved apparatus to retain an electronic device on a garment in a manner in which the device is securely retained and is also in an operational condition wherein the device can be easily read or operated while the individual wearing the garment retaining the electronic device is engaged in a physical activity such as running, walking or other exercise.